Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk typically comprises a number of concentric data tracks each partitioned into a number of data sectors. Access operations are performed by seeking the head to a target data track, and performing a write/read operation on the data sectors within the data track. The disk typically comprises embedded servo sectors having position information recorded therein, such as coarse position information (e.g., a track address) and fine position information (e.g., servo bursts). A servo controller processes the servo sectors to position the head over the target data track.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art disk format 4 as comprising a number of data tracks 6 defined by servo sectors 20-2N recorded around the circumference of the disk. Each servo sector 2i comprises a preamble 8 for storing a periodic pattern, which allows proper gain adjustment and timing synchronization of the read signal, and a sync mark 10 for storing a special pattern used to symbol synchronize to a servo data field 12. The servo data field 12 stores coarse head positioning information, such as a servo track address, used to position the head over a target data track during a seek operation. Each servo sector 2i further comprises groups of servo bursts 14, which are recorded with precise intervals and offsets relative to the track centerlines. The servo bursts 14 provide fine head position information used for centerline tracking while accessing a data track during write/read operations.
Each data sector in a data track is typically assigned a physical block address (PBA) which is accessed indirectly through a logical block address (LBA) to facilitate mapping out defective data sectors. A PBA associated with defective data sectors may simply remain unmapped if found during manufacturing. The process of initially mapping out defective PBAs is referred to as “formatting” the disk.
Scanning for defective data sectors during manufacturing of the disk drive typically involves writing a special test pattern (e.g., a 2T pattern) to each data sector (or each data wedge) and reading the test pattern to identify defects. For example, a drop in the amplitude of the read signal may indicate a defect, or a defect filter matched to a defect signature may indicate a defect, or a number of bit errors exceeding a threshold may indicate a defect, etc.